Xinon, The One and Only
by TheOneandOnlyPhoenix
Summary: Xinon Carter was destined to be a gang leader. And at the age of 16 she had become one. Now, at the age of 21, she gets the chance to be a 3rd Street Saint. Follow Xinon through her humorous & bloody life.
1. Where it All Began

Where it All Started..

A short prologue for all my stories concerning Saints Row. A background story on my main character who I named Xinon Carter.

Xinon had always hated her name. The fact that she was even named was a blessing, though. With her alcoholic mother who couldn't stay sober long enough to do anything meaningful and father who was in a gang till he was killed, they actually had one second to be together and come up with a name.

Just kidding, of course. Her mother had got up and left the hospital right at the moment it was allowed, and left her little girl alone. The nurse, noticing this, had run out with the little girl in the middle of the cold winter night.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" her mother said coldly, pushing the child away. "I can barely provide for myself, you can keep it." She then proceeded to walk down the street with not a care in the world except to grab a beer.

The nurse had rushed back inside and rocked the little girl back and forth.

"I guess you need a name... Considering that I don't believe she is coming back. Let's see… How about the name Xinon?" She looked at the baby's bright face. Her beautiful pale skin and cold blue eyes, added along with her almost white thin hair, the nurse believed it to be the perfect choice, of course she had never met anyone named Xinon, nor ever knew that would become a name to scare everyone in Stillwater.

Now, 16 years later, the girl was living with her mother, the nurse named Natalie Carter. Except there life wasn't exactly simple.

"Why am I hearing reports about a girl around the age of 16 being a notorious gang member?!" Natalie yelled as she banged on Xinons door.

"You have the nerve to accuse me? Just because a 16 year old girl, who has remarkable beauty I must add, is a gang leader of the Leviathan's doesn't mean it's me!" Xinon remarked, glad her mother couldn't see the mischievous grin that played upon her lips.

"Xinon I thought I raised you better than this. You never met your parents and now you're turning into them! Where did I go wrong with you?" Her mother said quietly through the door.

Xinon could hear her just a little bit and replied with "How about the part where you said 'Honey, I want you to be whatever you want to be when you grow up!"

Natalie sighed "I didn't mean it like that."

"Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me..." She sung quietly to herself as she put on her favorite outfit ( A black sweatshirt with a skirt that had ripped grey leggings underneath, plus her high heeled shoes that had little skulls on them). She stood in front of the mirror and posed. She had almost pure white skin and black as night hair with blonde highlights that was cut in the similar fashion of one of her favorite anime', her eyes were clear blue and stared coldly. Her figure was slender with muscles from when she used to run her gang.

She sighed. The Leviathans had been around for 4 years. She disbanded the gang a little over a year ago, after their crib was destroyed and everyone inside killed from an unknown gang. She vowed to avenge them one day and one day she might just do that, but for now it was time for her 21st birthday.

Walking across the street in the dead of the night wasn't something most people did. Then again most people didn't carry dual-wielded pistols in there coat pockets while doing so. She slipped her hands into her pocket feeling for the warmth of her favorite weapons. She had named them Ping and Pong.

She smiled. Her friends had come with that, and then nicknamed her "Mayhem" from the way she destroyed people easily in a fight. She was also a natural at picking locks, making it easier for late night raids.

While deep in thought she failed to hear the seller talking about watches he was selling, or hardly listened to the girl in front of her, but was surprised to see a few members of a gang standing by a wall that had graffiti. Quickly reaching towards her pockets she overheard there conversation.

"Man! Fuck the Rollerz!" Said the one to the far left, who was larger than the other two standing next to him.

"Levar! You going to let these bitches disrespect us?!" yelled the middle man as he turned to the far right guy.

The one named Levar said simply "Shit, what you think?" And began spray-painting over the graffiti with his gangs sign. That's when 3 other guys showed up, but they wore all purple.

"Fuck you think you doin'?" said the middle purple guy as he walked over.

"Just being civic minded is all!" said one of the gangmembers in yellow.

That began the fight.

After a little brawl between the two groups a car in all red holding people in more red stopped next to them.

"Hector says 'Buenas Noches'.." Said the one wearing a bandanna and began shooting.

After shooting down everyone they saw they began to drive away, but didn't notice the last guy.

"FUCKERS!" He yelled as he pulled out his SMG and shot the car down, it rolled into a wall and caught on fire, not before running over Xinon though. She laid there for a while and pulled out her guns. Anyone who came near wasn't going to live long enough.

Or at least that's what she hoped. She watched helplessly as one gang member came up to the car, not noticing her, and shot the last guy. He also hadn't noticed the guy standing behind him and he was soon done with. He had noticed the girl who was helplessly holding onto her guns. He watched as she tried to raise them at him.

"Wrong place, wrong time girl." He said as he raised the gun to her.

"Fuck you." She whispered as the world went black.

The next thing she woke up to was a guy in front of her face who she tried to push away.

"You okay, girl?" He whispered to her as he looked her down for anything serious.

"Julius, we gotta go!" said someone behind him.

Seeing her wounded he picked her up and held her like she was a child and carried her away, almost dropping her when the car exploded into flames. He then set her down farther away from the scene.

"It don' look as bad as I thought, you should be okay. That's Troy" he said pointing to the man standing behind him "You can thank him later."

"The Row ain't safe anymore, girl. We got gangs fighting over shit that ain't theres and you in the way. They don't care if your representing or not."

"Julius this is no time to recruit!"

"We need all the help we can get, son. And this girl seems pretty capable. Nice guns by the way." He said with a weak smile.

"I did run my own gang, ever heard of the Leviathans?" She said, smiling.

That caught him off-guard "Wait, you were the leader? Damn, for sure we could use you."

"Julius we need to get our asses out of here!" Troy said from behind him, clearly not wanting to waste getting shot at.

"The Row's got a problem. Come to the church if you want to be part of the solution." And he walked away.

She stared at the church and chuckled as she walked up the steps. This is where they meet? As she got in there though she was flushed with memories of her crew and just strutted her way to the middle to hear what Julius was saying.

"Every motherfucker here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be ridin' around, thinking they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're flyin', Rollerz, Carnales, and Vice Kings, no one's making this guy scared to walk the Row. We about to lock this shit down... Right now."

"Fuck yea!" She heard from a man who had the oddest hair color, but was quite handsome. She could tell this guy was different from the rest. Then again, it could be the hair.

That's when he turned to her, unaware of who she was, and began saying "Who the fuck is this.." That's when he stammered over his words. First because she was a girl, second because she was fucking hot in his perspective, and third because he could recognize that face anywhere. "Shit.. You're the leader of that old gang, right? The Leviathans.. That means your Xinon. The remarkably hot gang leader who carries dual-wielded pistols?" He exclaimed, with a cute grin.

"You act as if you're reading my name off of a trading card." She replied crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a slight grin.

"Julius and I found her. We think she be a valuable part of our group." Said Julius, cutting in.

"Well even though she is one of the best leaders I have ever seen she still needs to be canonized. "

"You ready for this, girl?" Julius said as a group of people surrounded her.

"As long as breaking necks and cracking skulls are involved, I'm ready for anything." She smiled murderously and went into a fighting stance.

Five broken bones and 3 bleeding noses later, she had completed Julius's 'challenge. Already she overheard people talking about her.  
"That's some impressive shit, the only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny" someone said from behind her.

"Well, it took me half the time.." He said chuckling.

"You wanna go, boy?" She said and began to walk towards him. All he could do was stare at her. She was a cold-blooded predator, _A sexy one at that._

Before she could reach him though Julius put a hand on her shoulder and said "Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints."

~~~~END~~~

Notes:

I haven't played the first game, but I have played the 2nd and 3rd. I found the intro and changed it up a bit, for this story.

The parts that are about growing up were all made by me, while the part where she starts walking through the Row and to the end belongs to the creators of the game.

In the real SR1you can't choose a girl, and romances aren't made in any of them. Well I said to hell with that and allowed both.

Also the Leviathan's are a made up gang I came up with. They were mostly known for there stealth and quickness, no one could detect them.


	2. Tied Up Chapter 1

**Tied Up**

Xinon comes face-to-face with trouble.

-The actual first chapter-

Xinon had just been lying sprawled out on the couch in Aisha's house, waiting for Eesh and Johnny to get back from playing cards with Pierce. From what she had heard, he had a terrible poker face.

Tossing her gun back and forth she heard a knock on the door. _Fucking salesman I bet. It better not be or I'll beat there face in._ She sighed and walked down the hall to the door.

"What the fuck do you-"That's when she looked up and was met face-to-face with an army of Ronin. "Shit." She whispered.

That's how she ended up bound and sitting on a chair in the dining room with the right hand of Shogo Akuji, named Jyunichi sitting next to her. For a good half hour she had been trying to unbind herself, but it was no use. That guy knew how to tie damn good knots when a crazy bitch was trying to head-butt you.

He was now trying to get Johnny on the phone. She stared him down, trying to find a way to get away. Bribes? Threatening him that her gang will fuck up his face? No. Then again, Ronin weren't known to break easily.

"Hello, . I believe you may want to return to Aisha's place. Your friend is waiting here for you"

"Yea, and who the fuck is this? And what friend? We locked Eeshes' place when we left…"

"The leader of the Saints is a sneaky one. Do you want to speak to her? I think you do." He then put the phone up to Xinon's ear.

"Hey Johnny, Im a bit.. heh.. tied up. Fuck!" She cursed as Jyunichi Slapped her.

"Wait.. Nik? And.. Your actually TIED UP? How did that son of a bitch get in there? And how did you even get in there?"

"I invited him for tea." She said sarcastically. "And I know how to get into places I'm not supposed too." She said with a sly grin on her face.

"We'll be there soon, okay? Just got to finish up this game of cards.."

"Not funny." She said grinning. Jyunichi flipped the phone off and began to pace back and forth.

**ONE HOUR LATER….**

**-Outside of Aisha's house with Pierce, Johnny, and Aisha-**

"Okay so now, where going to sneak in-"

"Pierce, if you go into another long fucking plan you know how what I'm going to say." Johnny said simply.

"Shoot all the motherfuckers?" Pierce said with a sigh.

"The little boy is finally on his way to becoming a Saint." Johnny chuckled.

"I don't care what you guys are doing. Just don't break anything just because you wanted to okay? I'm going to stay in the car." Said Aisha.

He nodded at Aisha and then said "Ready to go, Pierce?"

Johnny proceeded to kick open the door. He swore he could here Aisha telling him he'll be fixing that. And everything else they even **look** at. Two Ronin came to the door and were met with a face full of bullets. They walked through the house and were surprised to not find many more Ronin, were where they all?

They made their way to the dining room and jumped backwards, when seeing the small army surrounding Xinon.

"Shit." He whispered.

"Soo.. My plan would have been good by now? It was really great- Ow!" Johnny jabbed Pierce in the stomach.

"Four words: Shut the Fuck up!"

"Well look who we have here, Boys give these Saints the Ronin greeting." Said Jyunichi and pointing to the two still fighting Saints, clearly not hearing anything.

"There going to discover where here and then were fucked!"  
"Johnny?"

"What- Oh that's fucking great." He sighed and looked at the charging Ronin.

He quickly pulled out his SMG and began to shoot them, in the fight Pierce snuck over to the boss, who was snarling at the Ronin like an animal.

"Hey, we finished our card game, decided to help out a bit." Yelled Pierce over the sound of gunfire.

"You lost didn't you? Oh who cares, just get me out so I can bite the fucking heads off of these fuckers who thought it was a good idea to hold me captive." Growled Xinon.

Yep, she was pure animal. He searched for something to cut the knot with; he grabbed the sword from a dead Ronin and proceeded to cut the binds. After they were cut he gave his boss her dual-wield pistols.

She smiled grateful "Thanks, bro. Now let's go fuck some faces up." She said handing him the swords he used to cut the not. She then charged right into a group of 4 and shot them all right between the eyes before they could comprehend what had happened.

This made Pierce smile, before he dodged a Ronin who had come from behind. Pierce parted the guy's head from the rest of his body in a wave of his sword. The blood splattered the painting behind him.

"Shit, really Pierce? You're going to have to buy another one." Yelled Johnny. He was using a Ronin as a human shield, whilst dodging Jyunichi the only two Ronin left in the room.

That's when Xinon charged right into Jyunichi, knocking him down. Then she grabbed a sword and whispered "Don' . " and slit his throat.

They all stared at the lifeless body, and smiled. The Saints had beaten him and his whole group following him; one step closer to killing Shogo Akuji and reclaiming Stillwater.

Or, at least they thought they were all gone.

"Johnny, what happened to your Ronin-Shield?" Pierce said slowly looking around. They didn't notice the guy standing behind them, before it was too late.

"Boss!" Johnny yelled as he saw the Ronin stab in the stomach. Johnny, filled with pure rage, tackled the boy to the ground and began stabbing him repeatedly with his own sword.  
"Hey, Johnny, I believe he's dead, and Xinon is close to it too." Pierce said pointing to the bloodied girl, leaning against the wall. There was a gaping whole were the sword had plunged into her.

Johnny quickly dropped the sword and picked up Xinon. She was turning paler than usual.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck.." Cursed Johnny when he looked at the bloodied Xinon. She never looked so fragile.

"Hey, kill some motherfuckers for me, okay? I should have died on that boat. And now it's actually..going to..happen." her voice and become a whisper, he could barely hear her.

"Xinon, you're not dying, alright? You're going to live and then were going to go out for drinks." He assured her as they reached the car. Pierce took the front while Johnny laid Xinon down in the back and sat next to her.

"Just let me die. Just let..You guys can do this by yourself okay? You don't need me, and you never even did-"she was stopped with Johnny's lips on her mouth.

She paused for a moment after the kiss and smiled.

"On second thought, get me to the hospital as fast as you can, alright?"

Johnny chuckled. "No problem."

NOTES:

*Aisha is not Johnny's girlfriend through my playthrough. He will be Xinon's, because I can't see him with anyone else.

*I jumped forward a lot from my intro, I know. The reason being is that I haven't played Saints Row 1 and I assure you, you don't want to see me try to write about it if I've just seen walkthroughs.

*Xinon, if you need to picture her better, is based off of her SR3 model so she has

-Almost pure white skin (The whitest, normal looking one) she has black hair and icy cold eyes (The lightest blue), she has a Russian accent and is mostly skinny, but is somewhat muscular. She wears a biker jacket (or a sweatshirt) and a black skirt with grey/white torn leggings underneath. Xinon wears the highheals that have little chains and skulls on them. In other words, she is gorgeous.-


End file.
